


PWP

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few beers lower inhibitions just enough to make the evening interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP

No infringement of the following characters and situations is intended. Warning: (MA) Mature Adults only. Contains m/m sexual scenes. Jim/Blair 

For Andrea (sorry it took so long!) 

5.6.97 

## PWP

by Jen Riddler  


Jim relaxed into the couch, the pleasant buzz of the beer washing over him. Thanks to his abilities the hard drinking cop had been reduced to a two pot screamer. Right now, he didn't mind. The hit was quicker, cheaper and more intense. 

He smiled at Blair, pupils dilating. Casually, he reached up to tuck an errant curl behind a silver adorned soft pink ear. The brush of his skin against skin was electric. He could feel the electric pulse of Blair's life beneath his fingertips, tracing softly behind that ear. 

Blair sighed and tilted his head slightly, exposing his throat to Jim. His heat, his scent, strong, sweet chemical arousal, his pupils darkening, lips parting, reddening, soft and warm. He drew Jim to him, like a siren, calling Jim to drown in his depths. Jim's tongue was sliding between his lips, Jim's hard body, pressing against his. 

"Jim, what are we doing?" he gasped, as that strong jaw grazed across his throat, teeth and tongue teasing up towards his earlobe. Hot breath feathered across his ear. 

"I don't know, Chief, but I don't want to stop," Jim almost groaned, hands digging a tight massage into his shoulders. 

"Ah, Jim, I want this, yes," Blair hissed as the tip of Jim's tongue traced the whorls of his ear, such a delicate touch, barely there, compared to the strong, firm strokes that slid up and down his crotch. He thrust his hips into the touch, and Jim increased the pressure. 

"oh, god, Jim, yeah, hold me, touch me," he begged. 

"I want to touch you so bad," Jim growled back. "Taste you, feel you." He pulled Blair's shirt over his head, exploring the chest he knew so well, but never like this. 

Blair cradled him as he tested the softness of the chest hairs against his cheek, the taste and feel of Blair's nipples in his mouth, between his teeth. 

Blair hissed and arched underneath him, hands opening and pushing down his own jeans and shorts. 

"Jim, touch me," he pleaded. 

A firm hand grasped him. 

"oh yeah, oh god." 

A hot, hungry mouth explored his taste, drawing him inside. 

He bucked; Jim pulled back. 

"I'm going to." 

"Not yet. Touch me." 

Blair sat up, peeling away Jim's clothes, fingertips reverently smoothing over the body he'd studied so well. He felt a heartbeat beneath the silky skin. His living god. 

He raked his fingers up and down Jim's torso, arching up. 

"Jim, suck me, please, suck me. I need it, now." 

Jim bowed to Blair's needs, savouring the salty satin rod in his mouth, sucking upon it easily, drawing Blair into him, into himself. 

"Oh, god, Jim!" Hands clutched at his head, his shoulders. He felt it, he felt it all as Blair writhed beneath him, then filled his mouth with thick creamy fluid. 

He pushed up, kissing him hard, the seed a thick salty lubricant between their tongues. Blair's hands wriggled down, teasing into his pants, rolling over the head and down. Jim shuddered and sighed. 

"Sorry," he murmured, face buried in sweet curls. 

"You're too hot for me." 

"We haven't stopped," Blair purred, pushing at the edge of Jim's jeans. The feel of the smooth hard skin over his hips was too arousing, just stroking his fingers down there, knowing he could, his fingers sliding over precious flesh, it felt so good. 

"Jim, Jim," he breathed happily, fingers raking through crackling pubic hair. He pushed the jeans away further. Jim raised up, exposing his buttocks. Blair's hands flew over them, cupping them, squeezing them, dipping down, brushing over his thighs, then back up, just touching the back of his balls. Jim's breath caught as another burst of warm, white juice spurted between them. 

He grinned into surprised eyes. 

"I think I can keep this up all night." 

"Show me," Blair dared, head falling back as Jim sucked and nipped against his throat, fingers digging through his hair, tracing unseen patterns over his scalp. 

In an instant he knew this is what he'd wanted, all his life. This filled the hole, the darkness. This was so right. 

"I love you, Blair." The admission came so easily, so freely, he couldn't remember why it had been so hard before. 

"Show me," Blair demanded softly, the gentle commanding voice of his guide. 

Jim bent his head, touching his lips to the precious flesh. 

"Yes," Blair hissed, hands clutching Jim's nearly shaved head as if in benediction. 

Jim kissed his way down, then across from nipple to nipple, slowly going down again. 

"Ah, Jim," he cried out as the tongue licked across his quivering erection. 

His hands caught Jim's, twining, locking their fingers together. 

"This is so intense," he panted. "Like nothing else I've ever experienced, transcendent." He was babbling now. Jim covered his mouth softly with one of their hands. Blair flicked out a tongue and touched one of the fingertips. It was Jim's, he felt the gasp, the jolt ripple through the body pressed above him. 

Never stop, he pleaded. Jim was going to take him higher than he'd ever been. Make me come again Jim, blow my mind. Like that, oh god, yes! 

He groaned, pushing up against his lover. 

Jim took it slow, dusting soft kisses over Blair's fluttering skin. Just rubbing his body along the length of Blair's, the stroke of every hair against his skin oh, god, he shuddered and bit down as he came again. He was weak, dizzy, lightheaded. And he knew it was right. It was so perfect, so right with Blair in his arms, everything came together. 

Blair just touched him. it was all he needed to know. 

He smiled and rested his face in the crook of Blair's shoulders. 

I've found where I'm supposed to be.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
